When inspecting incoming goods, incoming goods usually undergo an acceptance inspection, in which the product supplied is checked for quantity and quality. This is done either by random sampling or by inspecting the whole consignment of incoming goods. The same applies in principle to customs controls, in which a comparison of goods to be imported and exported is carried out with the customs declaration.
In the case of packs equipped with RFID tags, there is the option of carrying out an automated check with the aid of an RFID reader instead of a manual physical check. As a result thereof, it is possible to inspect a number of packs in a short time (that is, by bulk reading).
In the context of an automated quantity and quality check of such a kind, no distinction is made between genuine and counterfeit products, however. Against a backdrop of continually increasing problems with product piracy, and also in particular as a result of the further expansion and liberalization of international trade, an automated and reliable inspection of the authenticity of products would be extremely desirable.